Blushing Strawberry
by Tis Inevitable
Summary: Mitsukuni and Takashi are graduating from Ouran. Will Takashi be able to tell Haruhi how he feels about her? And if he does, will she like him back? Would he still go with Mitsukuni even if she did?


If you have ever happened to encounter Takashi Morinozuka at Ouran, or anywhere for that matter, you probably thought Mitsukuni Haninozuka was basically the only thing he lived for. If it wasn't for him pursuing Mitsukuni into the Host Club a year previously, you would have been correct. There Takashi met five people who he gradually came to acknowledge as friends. Except the only difference between one specific person and the other four was that the said 'specific person' was a she. And that one difference made up a world of differences for Takashi. Besides Mitsukuni, Takashi wasn't used to caring about other people, especially a girl he liked. So he was doubtful he'd be capable of caring for Haruhi Fujioka.

During the past year Takashi had bonded a little with Haruhi. He'd saved her a few times, learned what she liked and disliked, and paid attention to her subtle signs. In return Haruhi did all that and more, more than she would ever know. For instance, she had comforted him when he was worried over his cousin. He worries so much because he thinks of Mitsukini as his own brother, and he'd never be able to live with himself if he ever let anything hurt him. When Takashi heard her simple words, though, they reminded him that he wasn't alone and Mitsukini was strong.

That's why, that day, Takashi knew he had to tell Haruhi how he felt towards her. It was Graduation Day, and for all the third years that meant they would leave Ouran High School forever and venture on to whatever lay ahead for them. Of course, most of the students paths were already arranged for them before they were even born. But that wasn't the case for Takashi. See, Mitsukini was supposed to succeed his father, but since he joined the Host Club he wasn't so sure about that lifestyle anymore. And wherever Mitsukini decided to go later on Takashi would follow him, like always.

* * *

**Ouran High School Ball Room  
8:23 P.M.**

"WAAAAA!!!! Our little family is breaking apart!!" Tamaki sobbed while starting a group hug.

The twins were yelling while trying to escape the 'Kings' arms, Haruhi looked slightly somber, Kyouya dangerously narrowed his eyes at Tamaki, Mitsukini hugged Tamaki's waist tightly, and Takashi was just as stoic as usual.

Mitsukini's eyes started tearing up too as he said, "But Tama-chan we'll be staying home until we decide where to go!" Takashi nodded in agreement.

At that Tamaki finally released them from the hug.

"About time, Tono," the twins said together with aggravated looks, "We thought you'd suffocate us."

Tamaki ignored their comment. "Well then I guess we'll just have to visit a lot before you both go... ahh... wherever you'll be going," he said, looking a little bit happier.

"Yay!! Could we get Haru-chan a passport?" Mitsukini asked as he lightly tugged at the bottom of Kyouya's jacket. Kyouya looked down with a small smile on his face, fake of course, but before he could answer Haurhi cut in.

"No, no... That won't be necessary, really," Haruhi defended herself, waving her hands hastily.

Hearing this, Hikaru and Kaoru casually slipped their arms around her shoulders. One of them said, "Awww... don't be like that, Haruhi." The other said, "Yea. This way you could go wherever you wanted to with us."

Haruhi didn't even think twice before curtly saying, "No."

The twins left her side as fast as they had come saying something like, "So blunt..." as they retreated.

Mitsukini glanced up to see Takashi looking at Haruhi with sad eyes. Then he quickly surveyed the room and saw a table filled with sweets near the back. He ran toward Haruhi and started jumping up and down.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked kindly as she bent down so she could be at eye level with him.

Little flowers popped up around Mitsukini as he smiled innocently and said, " Haru-chan there's some yummy sweets in the back!! Do you want to come with me and Takashi to get some?! They might have strawberry cake!"

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a second then said, "I'd love to."

Right after Hauhi agreed to go with them Mitsukini grabbed her left hand and ran toward the back of the room. Takashi, not wanting to lose sight of them in the large crowd, grabbed Haruhi's other hand.

As they got tangled up in the crowd, the twins and Tamaki ran over to Kyouya to ask if they really could get Haruhi a passport.

When Takashi, Mitsukini, and Haruhi finally reached the table Mitsukini immediately let go of Haruhi and grabbed the first slice of cake he saw. Haruhi watched for a minute as he sat at the nearest table and ate, then she turned around to see whether or not they had the strawberry cake. But when she tried to turn around she ended up bumping into somebodys chest.

Haruhi said, "I'm so sorry," before she even looked to she who she had hit.

A deep voice beside her said, "It's okay," when Haruhi realized the voice belonged to Takashi she was slightly startled. She was even more startled to find out he hadn't let go of her hand yet. Knowing it was his turn to apologize Takashi dropped her hand, but he didn't say sorry, because then he'd be lying. Instead he handed her a plate with a slice of strawberry cake. "Here, Haruhi, it was the biggest slice they had," he said, with a hint of a blush on his face.

Flowers encircled the both of them when Haruhi smiled beautifully up at him, "Thank you, Mori-sempai," she said.

Takashi noticed her eyes were sparkling more than usual and he felt a strange sensation as he began talking, "Y-you're welcome," Takashi stuttered.

Not even taking notice that he'd just stuttered, which would have just befuddled her, Haruhi joined Mitsukini at the table. After a couple of minutes Takashi joined them. The table was round, and quite small, so they were all sitting next to each other.

Takashi had picked up more plates before he'd sat down. The cakes were mostly for Haruhi and Mitsukini, but he helped himself to one of the strawberry ones. As he took his fork and slowly began exchanging the strawberries from his plate to Haruhi's Takashi couldn't help but notice Mitsukini watching him with a pleasant smile and wise eyes.

Haruhi's own eyes grew bigger and bigger as she watched Takashi pile more strawberries onto her plate. "Why, thank you Mori-sempai!" She exclaimed when he no longer had any strawberries. "But you didn't have to give me all of them, you could have kept some for yourself. That is if you like them, of course."

"Yes, but-" he stopped talking when Haruhi held up her own fork to him with a strawberry on it. She was obviously wanting him to take a bite, and he did with a nice little smile on his face while looking at her the whole time.

Haruhi laughed and asked, "Is it good?" Takashi could only nod because his mouth was still full, which only caused Haruhi to laugh again. "Do you want another?"

Takashi couldn't decide what to say. Truthfully, he liked Haruhi feeding him, especially when it was from her own fork. But he also didn't want to take away the food he knew she loved. Takashi swallowed the rest of the strawberry and said, "No thank you, you eat them."

Haruhi looked down at her plate and choose a strawberry for herself, "Okay," with that said she plopped the strawberry in her mouth and chewed happily.

"Isn't that nice of Takashi, Haru-chan?" Mitsukini asked as he raised his eyebrows and looked joyously at her.

Completely oblivious to Mitsukini's raised eyebrows Haruhi said, "Yes, very nice," and ate another strawberry.

Mitsukini wasn't completely satisfied, that was evident. How can she be so oblivious to the hints, he thought. Trying a different approach, and slightly bolder, he asked, "Haru-chan, are you going to miss me and Takashi when we leave?"

"Of course. The Host Club is defiantly going to be different with you two gone. And not to mention how the others are going to react... Umm.. Honey-sempai?" Haruhi looked worriedly at Mitsukini because he'd started hugging his bunny as if he were about to cry, or so it seemed to her anyways.

Mitsukini looked Takashi in the eyes for moment, in which they seemed to have communicated telepathically, and when Takashi blinked it was over. "Nap," Takashi said as he stood up and turned to Mitsukini. Too tired to jump onto Takshi's back, Mitsukini stretched out his arms waiting to be picked up.

Haruhi watched in interest at the scene. As Takashi lifted up Mitsukini she couldn't help but say, "I know it's none of my business, but Honey-sempai soon you're going to go to college or you'll be working. So don't you think it's about time to drop the act?" Haruhi noticed his mouth slightly drop and she tried to cover up her words, "I mean you're not entertaining customers anymore... and I'm not trying to say you should change or anything. Just.." Not knowing what else to say Haruhi let her sentence drown off.

For a second Mitsukini just looked at her seriously. Then he said, "I know what you mean, Haru-chan. I realize sooner or later I'll have to change. But now's just not the time or place, I'm happy with who and how I'm am right now. All the same, I want you to have Usa-chan." At his last sentence Mitsukini went back into his usual cheerful self.

"I-I... couldn't do that.. You love your bunny!" Harui exclaimed while she stared at him in shock.

"Yes, but what you said was true. I know you'll take good care of Usa-chan for me!" He continued holding out his bunny to Haruhi.

Not knowing what else to do, she took the bunny and held him with one hand at her side. "I promise he'll be safe," Haruhi gently said to Mitsukini.

Mitsukini quickly glanced at Usa-chan with a look of forlorn before stifling a yawn. "Haru-chan will you bring some cakes up with us?" He asked as Takashi started walking away with him in in his arms.

Without bothering to answer, Haruhi seized the nearest cakes and hurried after them.

* * *

I've had this saved for... well, let's just say for a few months. And, as you can tell, I finally posted it!! I actually had a little bit more, but that is still a work in progress. Anyways, I probably should warn you about two things... One, I don't have time to write, and whenever I get my progress report I'm probably going to be grounded for a long time. And, two, I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this story. I just started writing this because I wanted to read some fluff with Takashi and Haruhi. x) Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! 


End file.
